The Very Word: Love
by Solemnly.Swear
Summary: A poem summerizing Twilight and New Moon. Please read and review!


**A/N: This is a poem that summerizes"Twilight" and "New Moon". I'm actually going to start writing an actual fanfiction, as in a story, so PLEASE review and tell me how you like my poem so I can see if you guys like my style of writing...although I'm not sure you can tell from a poem...And now I'm rambling. I'm going to stop now, hehe. Hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own "Twilight" or "New Moon", Stephenie Meyer does :) **

'Twas a sad day in Bella's mind

When the town of Phoenix was left behind

She had said goodbye to the sun

Her mom was puzzled by what she had done

For Bella asked to go and to live

In a place Renée could never forgive

For it brought memories of sadness and pain

When Renée married Charlie, sadly- in vain

In Forks, Bella, she went to high school

And met some new people, one was a fool

Eric, with his sleek glossy hair

Mike, with spikes sticking up in the air

And Tyler, who almost caused Bella to die

But, only one person had caught Bella's eye

His first name was Edward; Cullen, his last

And his looks made her heart flutter real fast

As he glanced her way, Bella looked down

But she caught him staring at her with a frown

"Next class- Biology" Bella had thought

It was then that she saw the place of her spot

Edward Cullen, the mysterious boy

Had looked at her as if she was here to annoy

With eyes topaz yellow and skin white as snow

He held a secret that Bella didn't know

Over the months and over the days

Bella tried hard to stay out of his ways

But a dark scary night in Port Angeles

Bella discovered what he really was

"A vampire", he said with disdain in his voice

"It wasn't as if I had a choice"

Bella was shocked, but was not alarmed

For Edward had won her over by charm

Though neither knew this, but up there above

Cupid had shot his arrow of love

Then in a meadow, several days later

They began to decide whose love was greater

None of them lost, though none of them won

For Edward was lying right under the sun

And Bella, amazed at Edward's complexion

Awed since he sparkled in every direction

It was here that they shared their very first kiss

And both were then happy with eternal bliss

But the only way that this could be true

Is if Bella became a vampire, too

Otherwise, she would grow old and would die

And Edward would start to tearlessly cry

For when someone like Bella gets taken away

There is no reason for Edward to live everyday

Their true love is tested when Edward departs

And leaves with a portion of Bella's heart

Many months pass and Bella is 'dead'

And where else could all of this have led

Then to a boy who's named Jacob Black

But then his honesty with Bella starts to crack

They're joined again and are on the bridge

When Bella decides to jump off a ridge

Alice, a sister, of Bella's old love

Sees her jump off as soon and she does

She calls up her sibling, Rosalie

And she contacts Edward, where he may be

She tells him the news, that Bella is gone

And that's when realization chose to dawn

"Bella's dead", Edward had thought

When the truth was that Bella, really, was not

Edward decided to go to Italy

Where he will speak with the Volturi

A family of vampires who shall be uncouth

If you so dare as to tell people the truth

Edward decides to walk in the sun

So that his existence will be over and done

But, just in time, Bella comes to him

To stop him and show him that he is real dim

That she's really alive and what Rose said was fake

And all of this time, she internally ached

To see him again and to hear his voice

And what he was doing was a very bad choice

But the Volturi had known what he would do

And said that if Bella would turn in to

A vampire, then they would allow her to thrive

And if not, then Bella would not stay alive

Edward agreed and said they would change her

But, back at the house, he was a stranger

Bella protested, for Edward had said

That "Bella was human", he made up his head

She put her mortality up to the test

And the Cullens agreed that to change her was best

Edward was, indeed, very angry

But, what could he do? Alice could See

That Bella would become one of them

And though he denied it, it would work in the end

And that is the story of Edward and Bella

A human girl and a mythical fella

Brought together by one greater force

That led them to take the very same course

And the answer to both of the riddles above

Is one simple thing, the very word: LOVE


End file.
